The White Kingdom's Ambassador
by SiriAnna33
Summary: The first time The Evil Queen met with the new ambassador, everything began normally. However, she quickly realized that this girl wouldn't be as easy to manipulate as the last one was. She needed to get creative.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: Sorry for the formatting issue, it's been fixed now! Thank you to those who let me know!**

The first time The Evil Queen met with the new ambassador, everything began normally. She was expecting the same wheezing turtle of a man, the ambassador that crawled to her castle every other month and spewed meaningless words at her for far longer than necessary. More than once she had used her charm on him to make him stop, leave, agree to this or that, and so she was once again clothed in a clinging dress of dark velvet. She ran her fingertips absentmindedly over the sliver pattern on the deep vee of a neckline she knew would come in handy. Give me this piece of land, grant me this - it never mattered what she asked, so long as she tilted her torso forward as she did.

She positioned herself on the couch as usual, draping her limbs over the soft cushions and adjusting the fabric of her dress until it fell perfectly. Moments later her head guard knocked on the door - three soft raps, a warning he intended to enter - before pulling the heavy wood open and slipping through the crack.

He bowed as he spoke. "Your Majesty, the ambassador from the White Kingdom is here. She is waiting outside."

"She?" She asked, brows raised in surprise.

"Yes, your majesty." He still hadn't risen from his bow, and she cleared her throat impatiently. She'd long ago grown tired of listening to people speak at the tiles.

"And what happened to Arthur?" She didn't miss the tiny flinch at her tone, even as her guard quickly recovered.

"He passed away last month."

"Mm," She hummed, hardly bothering to express any kind of regret at the news. "Very well. Send her in, then."

The guard nodded and quickly scampered from the room. Regina contemplated a quick, magic-made change of clothing, but decided against it. With any luck the woman would fall the same way Arthur did.

An echo rang through the room as both doors were yanked open and swung shut again. A pretty young blonde strolled into the room. She was not wearing a dress as a traditional lady of the court would, but she was instead clad in simple pants and a fur-lined vest over a loose shirt. The Queen let her eyes drift over the woman's body for a moment, admiring the way the tight clothing hugged her form. Curls framed her face, and she turned- Regina squinted for a moment.

The woman looked familiar, like... Emma.

The woman's mouth twitched up and Regina realized she'd said the name out loud. "Regina," Emma nodded. "It's been quite awhile."

The Queen shook herself out of her state of shock. "That it has. You were just a girl last time I saw you." Regina tilted her head, regaining the appearance of royal superiority that she has always prided herself on. She was well aware that though she didn't look it, she had ten years on this girl.

Emma shrugged, folding her hands behind her back as she moved to inspect the elaborate design etched into the fireplace. "I've been keeping myself busy."

"I bet." Regina slid her legs down from the couch, making room for another. She patted the space beside her. "Please, do have a seat dear." She let her tone drop to the same pitch that always transformed Arthur into her puppet, but judging by the way the blonde's lips quirked up at the sound, she'd only succeeded in amusing her.

Still, Emma did sit beside her, a little closer than was truly necessary. Regina took that as a small victory. Emma looked infuriatingly relaxed, reclining in the seat and crossing her legs as if she belonged. As if this was her home, and not Regina's.

Regina leaned forward slightly, fully aware of the effect it had on her cleavage. She couldn't deny the small satisfaction she felt when Emma's eyes flickered down ever so quickly. The girl's eyes move to meet her own, the Princess seeming perfectly at ease. "If you don't mind me asking, dear, why did the Queen and King decide to send their eldest daughter? Surely a member of court would have sufficed."

Emma tilted her head slightly, watching with parted lips as the Queen's fingernail trailed along the edge of her knee. And then she was meeting her gaze again, confident as ever, as if the momentary crack in her demeanor was nothing. "My parents wanted somebody they could trust."

"And they couldn't trust anyone else? I assure you, I don't bite."

"Seeing as you seem to have a habit of seducing your way into unfair agreements, they thought it wise to send me instead." The statement was blunt, and Regina retracted her hand.

"And they think you're immune." Regina's red painted lips drew into a smile and Emma shrugged.

"I do believe I am." She reached forward and poured a cup of tea from the pot on the table. She paused a moment, taking the time to blow gently on the hot liquid before speaking. "I won't be so easy to crack."

"We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

By the second time the Queen met with the Princess, she had grown impatient. The remainder of their first meeting had passed normally, the subject of Regina's tactics having been dropped as quickly as it was brought up. Emma left without incident, promising to return in exactly a month. Exactly, she'd said, and the Queen had found herself becoming increasingly restless as the date approached. She would snap at her staff more often, and she would catch herself doing double takes each time someone with blonde curls passed her. Something about the Princess had caught her attention, and it seemed the fascination wasn't going to end on its own.

Now that the date Emma was to arrive had come, she found herself pacing the floor, wondering how she could manipulate Emma as she'd done Arthur. She'd given thought to achieving her desires through honest means. Emma seemed to be a sensible girl, one who would surely come around to her interests. But no, she was also highly devoted to her parents and her kingdom's interests. It was going to take more than negotiating to get the Princess under her thumb.

Seduction had always been Regina's manipulative method of choice. She'd found it not only to be the easiest but most universally effective method, and with a face and body like hers it was all too easy. She'd taken Emma's indifference as a challenge, though she knew her technique didn't work on everyone.

Not unless she stepped it up a notch.

She thought about simply throwing herself at the girl: sitting her down, hands on her thighs, kisses on her neck. But no, that would put too much power in Emma's hands. The girl could easily push her away and take control of the situation. There was too much of a risk involved with such a direct approach. She needed something more subtle-no, not subtle, but something less involved. A way to fluster the blonde from afar.

Her lips twisted into a smile and with a flick of her wrist the elaborate, seductive dress she'd chosen for the occasion disappeared in a puff of violet smoke. She wouldn't be needing it.

Three tentative raps on her door echoed through the room. "Come in," she called, and her head guard entered, dropping into the customary bow and ducking his head even farther as he caught sight of her nudity.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, I-"

She cut him off with a dismissing wave of her hand. "No need. Has Princess Emma arrived?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. She is waiting outside with her advisor." He rose from his bow, though his eyes were still cast down at the floor. She smirked to herself. Sexual power play could buy you a lot, especially from those who already feared you.

"Send her in. Alone," she amended, just as her guard moved to exit the room.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Regina settled herself in a chair, this time opting for the small, reclining loveseat instead of the large couch she and Emma had used the last time. Rather than splay her limbs out she crossed her legs, straightening her spine and laying one arm across the rest.

When Emma entered, Regina had to fight hard to keep the smile off her lips. The princess had stopped in her tracks, normally regal poise cracked as she took in the scene before her.

"Emma," She drawled, "welcome. Happy you could make it." Sitting up slightly, she patted the seat beside her. "Do sit down, dear. You've had a long journey."

Emma regarded her with suspicion, and she raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something, Your Majesty?"

"What ever do you mean, Princess?" She paused a moment, watching the way the blonde's lips parted as if she was trying to formulate a response. When none came, she patted the chair again, a little more impatiently. "Please, sit."

Emma schooled her face into a controlled mask and moved to do as the queen asked. Her eyes flickered towards the large couch as she passed it, and Regina tutted her tongue.

"No, dear, next to me, please. I'm a little chilly; your proximity will warm me up." She rested a hand on her naked thigh and watched Emma expectantly. With one final glance at the couch the princess stepped forward and perched on the edge of the loveseat. Without warning, Regina wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and tugged until her back was at the cushions, enjoying the squeak the girl let out at the motion. "Make yourself comfortable, I don't bite."

"You're naked," Emma stated after a moment. She hadn't moved away from Regina, but her posture was rigid.

"And you're blonde," the queen replied dryly.

"Glad we've gotten that out of the way." She mimicked her tone and Regina laughed. "What?"

"I've done it."

"Done what?" The stiffness in her tone melted to irritation. "Besides expose yourself?"

She hummed. "You thought I couldn't get to you, and yet here we are."

Emma sighed. "You haven't gotten to me, I was merely...surprised." The way she ducked her head contradicted her words, but Regina decided not to comment on it. The blonde relaxed into her chair as if in defiance, and mimicked Regina's relaxed position of crossed legs. "And now I'm past it." She stared at the queen for a moment before folding her hands in front of her. "I have an engagement to attend to after this meeting, so if we could please get on with business."

Regina shrugged. "As you wish, Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

The third time the ambassador came, the Queen was prepared.

Coming up with new ways to fluster the girl had become a game, one that she was only too interested in playing. She'd spent hours turning ideas over in her mind. Direct approaches were still not an option - she'd obviously affected Emma with her nudity, but not enough that she was willing to risk rejection. She could always just conduct the meeting naked, but that would be repetitive, and would make it seem as if she was limited on ideas.

The idea came to her as she was crossing a hall.

A servant girl from one of higher up families was walking, head ducked, in the same direction as she. Regina had seen her before - this particular girl had caught her eye several times since her first meeting with Emma.

The girl had taken her up on her offer.

Now the girl was here with her, trailing soft kisses down her jawline, pausing as three knocks echoed through the room. Regina motioned for the girl to stop and she backed off immediately, as did the other woman who accompanied her. She called for her head guard to enter and as he did, he ducked his head as he had the last time when he caught sight of the scene before him.

"Please do look at me as you're speaking," Regina ordered, sitting up, and her guard's gaze snapped to meet hers. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, Princess Emma has arrived." His eyes flickered to the women behind Regina, and he hesitated before asking, "Should I tell her you're busy?"

Regina felt her lips break into a smile. "No, please. Send her in. Alone."

"Very well." Her guard-she never did bother to learn his name- ducked back through the door and as soon as it closed she turned to the women sitting next to her on the bed.

She'd requested the meeting be conducted in her chambers for a reason.

"You, well…I don't care what you do." She directed this to the brunette, the one she'd taken as a mistress many times before. "You, however…" She let a smile quirk at her lips as she dragged her gaze over the servant girl she'd spotted in the hallway. Her eyes came to rest on the girl's hair, and she reached a hand forward to comb her fingers through it.

Soft blonde curls.

"You are to keep your attention on me. Do not stop unless I instruct you otherwise."

The girl only nodded.

"Good."

The doors flew open as Princess Emma entered and Regina turned towards the noise.

"Of course you're nude again. And conducting meetings in your chamber. Inappropriate for a queen, don't you think?" Emma raised an eyebrow, forgoing a greeting as she walked in like she owned the room. The confidence grated on the queen's nerves.

"Such blunt words. Inappropriate for a princess, don't you think?" Regina raised an eyebrow back, but when the blonde didn't respond, she sighed and leaned back slightly. "I hardly think so. It's less formal, yes, but…" She motioned with a flick of her wrist for the girls to begin, and sighed at the first press of lips to her shoulder. "Much more comfortable."

Emma ignored her comment, instead focusing on the girl behind Regina. "I see you have company. Would you prefer I come back later?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I had my guard send you in, didn't I?" The girl's teeth grazed her shoulder and she bit back a moan. "I was hoping you'd join us." The words came out breathy, Regina shuddering under the servant's mouth. The girl had moved on from her earlier light kisses to sharp bites soothed with firm flicks of her tongue.

"I think I'll pass, if you don't mind." Emma gave the first sign of discomfort at the suggestion, her body stiffening slightly.

Regina shrugged as best she could in her position. "Suit yourself." She slid her hand into the servant girl's hair, making sure that Emma's eyes were focused on the movement before she continued. "You know, I picked her out specially."

"And why's that?" Emma asked, voice wary.

She hummed. "Can't you tell, dear?"

Emma said nothing.

Regina pulled the girl up for a kiss, letting her tongue slide past her lips to trace the outline of the servant's mouth. She let it go much longer, and become much more intimate than she would have had she been alone with the girl. But this time she had an audience, and she wanted to make an impression, put on a show. She pulled away to smirk at Emma, and the girl went back to kissing her way down her neck. "She looks like you."

At that, Emma began to fidget. "What? E-excuse me?" The blush rising in her cheeks was unmistakable and Regina couldn't help but smile.

Victory, she thought. And yet, it wasn't satisfying enough to know that she had succeeded in bothering the princess - oh, no. She wanted to break her. To pull her past her limits until she was firmly under her finger. To tempt her until she was willing. No, not willing - eager. Until she made the first move. Invitations were one thing, actions were another.

The queen gave a laugh. "I said she looks like you, dear. The hair, see?" She traced a finger down the girl's bare spine, relishing the shiver that went through the blonde under her touch. "Her name is Ashley. Come say hi?"

"I…" Emma's eyes were still wide but she held her ground. "I think I'm alright, thanks."

"At least take a seat, Princess. You must be getting awfully uncomfortable, standing there for so long." Regina gestured to the only seat in the room, a small armchair a few feet away from the bed. The blonde shifted on her feet again as if unable to make a decision, and Regina made a small noise of impatience. "Well? If you want to leave, dear, the door's right there. I can assure you, I could cope with your absence." As if to emphasize the point, the servant girl's hand slipped between her thighs and the brunette slid up behind her, pressing wet kisses to the back of her neck. She couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped her lips. The way Emma blushed at the noise was priceless.

"No." The word was firm, no trace of her former hesitance. "No, I'll stay. And I'll sit." At the last bit she strode forward, sitting forcefully in the seat she'd been offered. At this distance Regina knew she'd have a full view of what was going on in the bed.

"Good girl," Regina purred. As Ashley moved from her clit to slip two fingers inside she sighed and let her eyes flutter closed. The girl's pace was slow, but the curl of her fingers was just right. A steady pleasure pooled in her hips, not quite building, but enjoyable all the same. "Tell me, Emma, do you enjoy the company of women?" The brunette slid her hands around to cup Regina's breasts, thumbs flicking over her nipples, and Regina found herself pressing into the touch. When Emma didn't respond to her question she opened her eyes and turned to look at her, only to smirk at the sight.

Her green eyes were wide and her gaze was trained on Ashley's pumping hand, the flush on her cheeks ever present.

Good.

"I myself prefer them to men," She continued. "Sex with them is nice, of course, and there's nothing that quite compares to the feeling of being...filled." At the last word Ashley pulled back only to press in with three fingers, and Regina bit back a moan. "Good girl," She laughed again, though this time it wasn't directed at Emma. "But you see, Emma, men never truly know what makes a woman scream." Ashley picked up her pace and she cried out at the jolt of pleasure that shot through her. "Like that," she gasped, driving her hips down in time with the servant's thrusts. "A man could never draw such noises from me. But a woman knows the spots," She paused as a shiver ran through her, "the speeds, the pressures to make her partner writhe beneath her."

Emma swallowed visibly.

She tilted her head back as the brunette's hand drifted to meet Ashley's and press against her clit. Every thrust of the blonde's hand bumped against the brunette's finger and Regina found herself rocking into the pulsating rhythm. The warmth between her thighs was building now. She began to tense, body starting to writhe as the pressure became unbearable. Ashley sped up her thrusts and Regina was vaguely aware of the small, animalistic grunts that escaped her throat, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her release came fast and her body went rigid, back arching into the brunette and hips pressing down into their hands. Ashley slowed her strokes but kept them deliberate, helping the queen ride out her orgasm.

Coming down from her high, Regina sighed, "Thank you, dear." One was hardly enough to sate her, but for the moment she felt utterly relaxed. Ashley took it as her queue to move back and she eased out of the other woman's still-fluttering walls. "Emma, are you sure you don't want to join?"

Emma's cheeks were burning crimson now, and Regina had to fight back a laugh. She'd offered the girl the door and yet she'd stayed, as embarrassed as she was – stubborn. Stubborn, but she did admire the dedication. The blonde didn't answer her, just continued to stare, lips slightly parted.

Regina tilted her head. "I'd like an answer, dear. You're welcome to join in any time, of course, but it'd be easier if you decided now."

"I think I'll stay here." The words were quiet but Emma kept her gaze locked with the queen's.

"Very well." She flicked her wrist and the two girls on the bed with her sat back, leaving her without any skin pressed against her own. "I'll offer you again the chance to leave. That was only a warm up, my dear Princess, and if that flustered you as much as it seemed, you may want to take advantage."

"No." This time the word was deliberate and she relaxed, sinking back into the chair and folding her arms across her chest. She raised one perfectly arched brow, as if it were a challenge.

Stubborn as ever.

The smile spread slowly, venomously across Regina's face. "Alright then. Ashley, dear? Lay down." The girl did as she was told and Regina swung a leg over her, setting her hips across the girl's abdomen. "Sarah, do show Ashley some attention. She's been such a good girl," She purred, leaning over to run a finger over the blonde's jaw. She pressed a soft kiss to the girl's lips, swallowing the breathy moan that escaped her as Sarah, the brunette, settled between her thighs and stroked her tongue along her folds. Regina sat up then. She used her knees to lift her hips up and walk herself until she was hovering above the girl's face, watching Emma as she did so. Ashley turned her head to kiss at her thighs, mixing gentle lips with sharp little nips and strokes of her tongue.

"I wonder how you would feel beneath me, Emma." She eyed the girl, watching for any sort of reaction, but she just sat there. "I doubt you'd be inexperienced – I don't believe that you've never taken a female lover. It's no secret that the princess of the White Kingdom has taken...company when she pleased it. Tell me, princess. Did you ever grow tired of the men?" Ashley's hands wandered over her hips and pulled downwards, and Regina obliged. She sighed as the girl's mouth covered her. "Did you ever wonder what it would be like to take a lover who was softer, smaller beneath you? I did. All it took was one, and I became an addict of sorts."

She hadn't taken her eyes off Emma, who was now sitting with her head in one hand as if she was bored. She would have fooled the queen, too, if her eyes weren't wide and her posture stiff. The flush in her cheeks was still there, too. She took a moment to observe the girl unnoticed – Emma's eyes were trained decidedly below her face.

"You're blushing, dear. Enjoying the show?" This earned her a glare and she chuckled. "It's quite alright, Emma. I would be too if I were in your place." The glaring continued. She sighed and let her eyes close, distracted by the tight circles around her clit that Ashley was forming with her tongue. "The first woman I ever took was a pretty redhead. I don't remember her name, but she was more than eager. It was like nothing I'd ever felt, Emma." She sighed, opening her eyes to cast a glance at Emma. "More intense than any male lover had ever been. You know what I'm talking about, dear, don't you? I'm sure of it. That look on your face tells me all I need to know."

"Oh, I do, Regina. My first was a brunette with olive skin. She looked a lot like you, actually." Emma crossed her arms again, leaning back into the armchair.

Regina chuckled. "Playing the game now, are we?"

"Figured I may as well since you don't seem to be relenting."

Regina's laugh transformed into a noise of disapproval as Ashley's tongue left her clit and was replaced by her fingers. "What-oh." Ashley's tongue had moved to circle her entrance. Her breath hitched in her throat as the muscle slid inside, curling forward as the girl began a light pace.

"Enjoying yourself, Regina?"

"Immensely." She nearly moaned the word. "You should try this sometime."

"What, that?" Emma shook her head. "That's nothing I haven't tried before."

"Mm." Regina began rocking her hips in time with Ashley's ministrations. "Did you know that this is called queening, Emma? Were it you with me, you'd be the one on her back."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm the queen, dear."

Emma didn't respond and Regina made no attempt to further the conversation, too concentrated on the pressure building between her thighs. When her second release hit she made no attempt at concealing her cries. She enjoyed the thought of Emma hearing them as they echoed off the walls. After a moment Ashley too shuddered beneath her as Sarah finished her job.

It was only several minutes after Regina had rolled off the servant girl and settled into her bedcovers that Emma cleared her throat.

"If you're done with playtime, Your Majesty, perhaps we could get to business?"

She didn't open her eyes, but Regina was pulled out of her haze long enough to chuckle. "Dear, there was no business to deal with. Did you know you come twice as often as is necessary?"

"And you didn't think to tell me this earlier?"

"I saw no reason to cut in half the amount of times you come to visit. I enjoy your company." She heard a slight shuffling as Emma picked herself up off the chair.

"I couldn't tell." The sarcasm in the blonde's voice was heavy, but there was a trace of something akin to amusement in her voice.

"I'll have to make myself more obvious then."

"You do that."

Footsteps sounded through the otherwise silent room. "Emma?" She called.

"Yes?"

"I'll be expecting you here next month."

There was a pause. "Of course."

It was progress.


End file.
